xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Temari
The wife of Shikamaru Nara. She is the sister of Kankuro, and Gaara of the Desert. History Temari is first introduced with her brothers Kankurō and Gaara. At first, she is shown to have an infatuation for Sasuke by blushing and becoming mildly excited when she thought he had asked who she was. When questioned by Sakura Haruno why they were in their village, Temari chastised her, calling her ignorant. Jutsu #Cyclone Scythe Jutsu #Group Wind Style Jutsu #Ninja Art: Sandstorm Jutsu #Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu #Summoning: Blade Dance #Summoning Jutsu: Kamatari #Wind Style: Air Current Dance #Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade #Wind Style: Casting Net #Wind Style: Giant Casting Net #Wind Style: Sea Dragon #Wind Unit Attack Formation C Superpowers Instead of doing it quietly she announces exactly how they are going to attack. Wind Style: Casting Net: A wide range Jutsu designed to over take my speed. Screenshots 300px-Summoning Beheading Dance.png 79temari.PNG 3core.PNG 2short.PNG 20temari.PNG 21old.PNG normal_Naruto_Shippuuden_001_002-072.jpg 32temari.PNG 65gaara.PNG 47temari.PNG 51seal.PNG 52daimaru.PNG 53love.PNG 54mean.PNG 55was.PNG 1temari.PNG 4temari.PNG 106-0.PNG 105temari.PNG 49temari.PNG 50temari.PNG 63temari.PNG 64temari.PNG 65temari.PNG 99-1461003908.PNG 42-1461903376.PNG 37-1485199119.PNG 38-1485199119.PNG 36-1485199106.PNG 35-1485199106.PNG 31-1485199079.PNG 89-1488346391.PNG Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0231.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 1723.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 1722.jpg N37906169.png N37906145.png N37906121.png 9 (1)-1.PNG 10 (1)-2.PNG 15 (1)-1.PNG 14 (3)-0.PNG 13 (3)-0.PNG 12 (3).PNG 11 (3).PNG 31 (2)-1.PNG 30 (2)-0.PNG 45-1494112415.PNG 38 (1)-3.PNG 72-1494122667.PNG 72 (2)-1.PNG 71 (1)-1.PNG 70 (1)-2.PNG 67 (1)-1.PNG 63 (1)-2.PNG 86 (1)-1494187654.PNG 85 (1)-2.PNG 84 (1)-2.PNG 82 (2)-2.PNG 79 (3)-0.PNG 77-1494187138.PNG 76 (2)-2.PNG 75 (1)-2.PNG 74-1494186966.PNG 74 (2)-1.PNG 73 (2)-0.PNG 89 (2)-0.PNG 88 (3)-0.PNG 87 (4).PNG 1-1498779247.PNG 19 (3)-2.PNG 18 (1)-1498826476.PNG 33-1498851669.PNG 22-1498851248.PNG 21-1498851168.PNG 20 (2)-3.PNG 41-1498871184.PNG 40-1498871118.PNG 39-1498870973.PNG 37 (1)-1498870811.PNG Sandh (37).PNG Sandh (36).PNG Sandh (34).PNG Sandh (33).PNG Sandh (32).PNG Sandh (31).PNG Sandh (29).PNG Sandh (26).PNG Sandh (24).PNG Sandh (23).PNG Sandh (22).PNG Sandh (21).PNG Sandh (19).PNG Sandh (18).PNG Sandh (17).PNG Sandh (16).PNG Sandh (15).PNG Sandh (14).PNG Sandh (13).PNG Sandh (9).PNG Sandh (7).PNG Sandh (5).PNG Sandh (1).PNG Sandh (1).jpg 89 (1)-1501382669.PNG fan.PNG N39400254 (93).png N39400254 (86).png N39400254 (85).png N39400254 (84).png N39400254 (83).png N39400254 (74).png N39400254 (73).png N39400254 (72).png N39400254 (71).png N39400254 (70).png N39400254 (69).png N39400254 (68).png N39400254 (67).png N39400254 (66).png N39400254 (65).png N39400254 (64).png N39400254 (63).png N39400254 (49).png N39400254 (48).png N39400254 (47).png N39400254 (117).png N39400254 (116).png N39400254 (115).png N39400254 (114).png N39400254 (113).png N39400254 (112).png N39400254 (111).png N39400254 (110).png N39400254 (109).png N39400254 (108).png N39400254 (107).png N39400254 (106).png N39400254 (105).png N39400254 (104).png N39400254 (94).png n00003961 (521).png n00003961 (522).png n00003961 (523).png n00003961 (524).png n00003961 (525).png n00003961 (526).png n00003961 (527).png n00003961 (528).png n00003961 (529).png n00003961 (613).png n00003961 (614).png n00003961 (615).png n00003961 (616).png n00003961 (617).png n00003961 (618).png n00003961 (619).png n00003961 (620).png n00003961 (621).png n00003961 (622).png n00003961 (623).png n00003961 (624).png n00003961 (625).png n00003961 (626).png n00003961 (627).png n00003961 (628).png n00003961 (629).png n00003961 (630).png n00003961 (631).png n00003961 (632).png n00003961 (633).png temari04210 (1).png temari04210 (2).png temari04210 (3).png temari04210 (4).png temari04210 (5).png temari04210 (6).png temari04210 (7).png temari04210 (8).png temari04210 (9).png temari04210 (10).png temari04210 (11).png temari04210 (12).png temari04210 (13).png temari04210 (14).png temari04210 (15).png temari04210 (16).png temari04210 (17).png temari04210 (18).png temari04210 (19).png temari04210 (20).png temari04210 (21).png temari04210 (22).png temari04210 (23).png temari04210 (24).png temari04210 (25).png temari04210 (26).png temari04210 (27).png temari04210 (28).png temari04210 (29).png temari04210 (30).png temari04210 (31).png temari04210 (32).png temari04210 (33).png temari04210 (34).png temari04210 (35).png temari04210 (36).png temari04210 (37).png temari04210 (38).png temari04210 (39).png temari04210 (40).png temari04210 (41).png temari04210 (42).png temari04210 (43).png temari04210 (44).png temari04210 (45).png temari04210 (46).png temari04210 (47).png temari04210 (48).png temari04210 (49).png temari04210 (50).png temari04210 (51).png temari04210 (52).png temari04210 (53).png temari04210 (54).png temari04210 (55).png temari04210 (56).png temari04210 (57).png temari04210 (58).png temari04210 (59).png temari04210 (60).png temari04210 (61).png temari04210 (62).png temari04210 (63).png temari04210 (64).png temari04210 (65).png temari04210 (66).png temari04210 (67).png temari04210 (68).png temari04210 (69).png temari04210 (70).png temari04210 (71).png temari04210 (72).png n39803451.png n39803474.png n39803497.png n39803520.png n39803543.png n39803566.png n39803589.png n39803612.png n39803980.png n39804003.png n39804026.png n39804049.png n39804072.png n39804095.png n39804118.png n39804141.png n39804164.png n39804187.png n39804210.png n39804233.png n39804256.png n39804279.png n39804302.png n39804325.png n39804348.png n39804371.png n39804394.png n39824036.png n39824059.png n39824082.png n39824105.png n39824128.png n39824151.png n39824174.png n39824933.png n39824956.png n39824979.png n39825117.png n39825140.png n39825163.png 32windstylegiantcastingnet.PNG 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(1).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(104).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(105).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(106).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(107).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(108).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(109).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(110).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(111).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(112).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(113).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(114).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(115).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(116).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(117).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(118).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(119).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(120).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(121).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(122).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(123).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(124).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(125).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(126).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(127).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(14).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(15).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(16).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(2).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(3).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(4).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(5).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(6).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(7).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(8).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(9).png Image 180228 224514.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Divas Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Royal Guard Category:Army of Light Category:Airbenders Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Tacticians Category:Blond Hair Category:Duplication Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Captains Category:Mothers Category:Stealth Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sandbender Category:Royalty Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Jounin Category:Wallcrawling Category:Hidden Sand Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Neutral Category:Summoning Category:Harem Category:Temper Category:Cooks Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Military Category:Woman